Listras
by MinakoChibi
Summary: NaruxSasu. Não sei fazer summary, gente T.T Dedicado ao Nash. ÚLTIMO CAP. ON xD
1. Chapter 1

êêêê xD Miinha primeira fic de Naruto. Dedicada ao meu amigo, Nash.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Listras**

Uma forte chuva caía nas ruas de Konoha. A vila estava completamente alagada.

Todos estavam em suas casas. Mas, um certo loiro não desistia.

- Aaah, Sasuke! Vamos lá comprar ramen!! – Uzumaki Naruto falava, enquanto sacudia o braço do amigo.

- Já disse que eu não vou sair enquanto estiver chovendo desse jeito. – Uchiha Sasuke dizia, enquanto tentava se soltar do loirinho.

- Mas por favor.

- Não.

- Por favor.

- Não.

- Por favor.

- Não.

- POR FAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR TT

- Tá bom, então ¬¬ vamos lá.

Naruto vestiu seu casaco laranja e puxou ( literalmente ) Sasuke até a porta.

- Aonde vocês vão?- Perguntou uma garota de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes, parecendo esmeraldas, seu nome era Haruno Sakura.

- Comprar ramen para o Naruto. – Respondeu Sasuke.

- Comprar ramen, hum?! Não sabem que está fechado o lugar? – Disse um garoto de cabelos pretos e com a pele branca, ele se chamava Sai. – Acho que não é para isso que vocês vão sair... – Depois de falar isso ele deu uma risadinha.

- Não é nada disso... – Disse Sasuke, agora, levando Naruto para fora de lá.

- Divirtam-se. – Respondeu Sai, sorrindo.

Sasuke não disse nada e fechou a porta. E Naruto pareceu não entender nada, porque ele não fez nenhum comentário... ou saiu berrando.

- Sasuke...

- O quê?

- Você acha que alguma barraquinha de ramen vai estar aberta?

- Não.

Naruto se calou, por alguns minutos. Os dois andavam naquele rio que estava as ruas. Sasuke olhava para frente, Naruto olhava para baixo.

- Mas... – Naruto começou. – Por que você quis vir junto?

- Simples... – Sasuke parou e olhou para ele. – Para ver a sua cara quando você não achar nenhum lugar aberto para comprar ramén. E além disso, se eu não viesse você ia ficar me enchendo.

Naruto parou.

- Então você pode voltar para o alojamento. – Naruto recuou alguns passos. – Agora eu não quero mais nada, Sasuke-teme.

Naruto deu a volta e foi embora, deixando Sasuke muito pensativo ali.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bem, ai está o primeiro cap.

Espero que tenham gostado


	2. Chapter 2

**Listras Cap. 2**

No alojamento, Sai e Sakura brigavam para ver quem ficaria com o controle da televisão.

Naruto chegou batendo a porta e foi para seu quarto.

- Ele entrou aqui e nem disse nada... - Sai olhou para Sakura – Será que ele ta bem?

Enquanto Sai estava surpreso, Sakura aproveitou e pegou o controle das mãos do amigo.

Naruto, logo que entrou no quarto deitou em sua cama, já era tarde e estava chovendo muito forte. Mas não conseguiu nem fechar os olhos, pensava no que tinha acontecido antes, então Sasuke realmente não se importava com ele?

Quando ouviu a porta abrindo, rapidamente fechou os olhos e fingiu dormir.

- Eu sei que você está acordado, Naruto. – Era Sasuke, que foi até a cama de Naruto e sentou na mesma. – Não adianta fingir.

Sasuke começou a balançar Naruto.

- Aaah, Sasuke. Eu tava dormindo. – Naruto levantou. – O que você quer?

- Eu quero perguntar por que você disse aquilo antes. – Sasuke olhou o amigo. – E perguntar por que você saiu correndo. Então? Consegue responder isso?

Naruto levantou da cama.

- E por que quer saber? – Naruto parou na frente de Sasuke e sorriu.

O garoto de cabelos negros não sabia o que responder. Ficou calado.

- Viu? Você nem sabe por que quer saber. – Naruto recuou alguns passos e riu.

- Eu sei por que quero saber. – Sasuke olhou para ele, sério. – Eu só acho que não tem por que te falar.

E é claro que aquilo deixou o loirinho irritado.

- Então eu não te devo satisfação alguma. – Naruto fechou a cara e saiu do quarto.

Sai e Sakura ainda estavam discutindo por causa do controle da TV.

- O que vocês tão fazendo? – Naruto parou na frente deles e perguntou.

- O Sai não quer me deixar assistir TV. – Sakura disse tentando pegar o controle do outro.

- Essa feiosa não para de me encher o saco. – Sai disse empurrando a garota.

- Mas por que vocês não escolhem algum canal que os dois queiram assistir? – Naruto perguntou com um sorriso bobo.

- É que ela quer assistir um filme de romance pastelão. – Sai respondeu mostrando a língua para Sakura.

- NÃO É PASTELÃO. – Sakura deu um berro. – E você quer assistir esses filmes de terror idiotas. Seu idiota.

Os dois continuaram brigando pelo controle. E Naruto cansou de ver aquilo. A chuva tinha passado e era tarde da noite. Ele foi dar uma volta.

Caminhou até o parque e sentou-se em um banco úmido de lá. As folhas molhadas com gotas de água escorrendo por elas, os balanços balançando um pouco por causa do vento, o silêncio do parque. Tudo isso deixava o lugar mais bonito e agradável.

Naruto suspirou, era um lugar com tanta paz. Uma paz que ele não estava acostumado. Até porque ele não costumava ter.

Admirando o lugar, seus olhos passaram por uma pessoa que estava chegando.

Sasuke.

- _Que diabos esse idiota está fazendo aqui agora? Eu nunca vou ter paz? O que ele quer, afinal? – _Naruto pensava, olhando para o moreno se aproximando.

E quando chegou, ele se sentou ao lado de Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalmente xD

Eu demorei um pouco, mas eu tinha coisas do colégio para fazer.

Bem, tá na mão o segundo capitulo :3

Espero que gostem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Listras Cap. 3**

Sasuke se sentou ao lado de Naruto.

- O que você quer agora Sasuke? – Naruto perguntou e olhou para o outro lado.

- Eu? Eu só quero tomar um ar aqui. – Sasuke respondeu e virou a cara de Naruto. – Por quê?

- Por nada. – Naruto levantou – Eu já vou indo então.

- Pra que a pressa?- Sasuke puxou o braço de Naruto e forçou ele a sentar no banco – Aqui está bem melhor do que em outros lugares, não?

Naruto ficou calado. Estava com medo de falar alguma coisa errada. Mas o silêncio já estava o incomodando.

- Sasuke? – Naruto virou-se para o moreno.

- O quê?

- Por que você está... - Naruto corou um pouco – você sabe, fazendo isso?

- Isso o quê?

Naruto corou mais ainda. Sasuke adorava dificultar as coisas.

- Ahn... – O loiro virou a cabeça para o outro lado – Fica me seguindo... Por quê?

Sasuke riu. Sabia que Naruto tinha mania de virar a cara quando estava com vergonha. E o moreno demorou a responder. O canto dos pássaros deixava Naruto mais nervoso. Então os pássaros pararam. Agora, tinha um silêncio tão profundo, que conseguiam escutar as gotas das folhas pingando na grama.

Naruto estava tão vermelho que parecia uma melancia quando a atiram no chão. E Sasuke estava se divertindo com isso. Continuava calado. Observava a grama, que estava meio seca e descolorida, estava precisando mesmo de uma boa chuva. As flores, que estavam murchas, flores dormindo. _"Flores tão coloridas"_ Pensava Sasuke. Agora observava o céu.

Um céu azul, misturado com um roxo forte e belas estrelas. Um céu roxo azulado. E a linda lua cheia, que parte estava coberta por uma nuvem cinza sombria. Há quanto tempo Sasuke não via um céu tão bonito assim?

Olhou para o lado e viu que Naruto estava olhando o céu também.

- Naruto... – Sasuke chegou mais perto do loiro – O céu está bonito hoje, não?

- Não tenta mudar de assunto. Eu ainda quero saber porque fica me seguindo.

- Hunf. Como você é chato. – Sasuke resmungou. Mas logo depois deu uma risada e abraçou Naruto – Eu te amo. Tá feliz? Falei.

Naruto não sabia o que dizer. Nunca ouvira isso de alguém. Ele estava congelado.

- Hum? O que foi?

- Ahn... É-é que eu n-nunca... – Naruto pegou a mão de Sasuke – nunca me falaram isso antes...

Sasuke não disse nada. Apenas beijou a face de Naruto e levantou, fazendo sinal para que o seguisse.

Naruto levantou e abraçou o braço de Sasuke.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Naruto perguntou, confuso.

- Até a praia. – Sasuke respondeu e sorriu.

Até chegarem ao local, nenhum falou absolutamente nada.

E quando chegaram, sentaram-se na beira da praia. A areia estava fria e úmida. E mesmo depois daquela tempestade, o mar estava calmo e limpo. As ondas batiam gentilmente na areia, chegando até os pés da dupla.

- A praia... É legal. – Naruto disse, meio com sono.

- Eu gosto daqui. Mas só gosto de noite. De dia tem muita gente. – Sasuke disse e mordeu a orelha de Naruto.

- Você não gosta de muitas pessoas? – Naruto abraçou Sasuke.

- Eu só gosto de você. – Sasuke pegou Naruto no colo e o levou até o mar.

- A água está boa. – Naruto disse e segurou a mão de Sasuke.

- Sim. – Sasuke beijou Naruto. – Eu te amo.

- Sasuke... – O loiro começou – Isso parece aquelas propagandas da Sorriso, Colgate, você sabe, aquelas pastas de dente.

Sasuke riu e espirrou água no Naruto.

- Heey. – O loiro mostrou a língua para Sasuke e atirou água nele.

- Que horas será que são, hein? – Sasuke perguntou.

- Sei lá, umas quatro da manhã...

- Então vem aqui.

Sasuke puxou Naruto e o levou para o mesmo parque de antes.

- A gente ta aqui de novo... – Naruto olhou para Sasuke – Por quê?

- Porque eu queria olhar para esse céu de novo. Ele está tão bonito. – Sasuke respondeu e sorriu.

- Eu queria ficar aqui pra sempre.

- E por que não ficamos? – O moreno beijou Naruto.

- Porque logo vai amanhecer. E virá pessoas para cá. – Naruto suspirou – E pessoas fazem barulho e não valorizam esse lugar, o que o faz perder toda a beleza.

Sasuke olhou para Naruto, um pouco surpreso. Isso é coisa que o moreno diga.

- Bem, então a gente tem que aproveitar enquanto ainda não amanheceu.

Naruto deitou no colo de Sasuke. E ficaram olhando o belo céu. Roxo azulado, com estrelas prateadas, parecendo brincos enfeitados. Estrelas que cobriam o céu em lindas listras prateadas. Que só eles conseguiram ver. Pois as outras pessoas só conseguem enxergar na luz do dia.

- Sasuke... – Naruto levantou – Eu também te amo, sabia?

E eles ficaram ali, até o amanhecer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Primeiramente... FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO ATRASADO, KONEKO-CHAN xD -joga confete-

E aqui está o último capítulo dessa fic xDDDDD

Obragada a todos que acompanharam até o fim


End file.
